The Wind who Miss The Darkness
by Nao Vermillion
Summary: Dia hanyalah anak delapan tahun ketika orang itu pergi. Dipaksa tahu. Berjuang tanpa adanya orang itu. Janji manis yang dulu terucap, hanya menjadi masa lalu. #SasuHina Revealing History Event


The Wind Who Miss The Darkness

 **Summary : Dia hanyalah anak delapan tahun ketika orang itu pergi. Dipaksa tahu. Berjuang tanpa adanya orang itu. Janji manis yang dulu terucap, hanya menjadi masa lalu.**

 **#SasuHina Revealing History Event**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Historical, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Sasuke U. Hinata H]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arc I : When you're gone**

Keadaan genting. Suasanya ramai istana Joseon mendadak hening. Para kasim dan dayang yang berbaris di paviliun sang raja, mulai bersujud. Berbelasungkawa atas mangkatnya sang raja ke-20 dinasti Joseon, Raja Gyeongjong.

Bumi pertiwi menangis. Sore itu hujan rintik-rintik turun di tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang baginda. Tangis haru bersahutan, menjadi penghantar tidur abadi. Topeng yang membungkus apik wajah-wajah penuh syukur yang selalu mendoakan kematiannya.

Memimpin penghormatan terakhir, Pangeran Yeoning tersenyum culas. Jelas tidak akan tertipu. Kematian sang kakanda bukanlah hanya keracunan semata. Ia ingat betul bagaimana fraksi Soron menuduhnya menjadi dalang atas kematian raja. Bahkan sampai saat ini, statusnya belum lepas dari seorang tersangka.

Berdiri paling terakhir, bibirnya yang sejak kemarin membisu, kini buka suara. Menatap sang ajudan, Ko untuk segera menemui _dia._

Dalam masa perjalanan Ko menuju tanah Joseon bagian selatan, Pangeran Yeoning dinobatkan sebagai raja ke-21 Joseon bergelar Raja Yeongjo, setelah perdebatan alot antara fraksi Soron dan Noron yang disaksikan langsung oleh Kaisar Qing.

.

Angin berembus kencang ketika Ko datang ke sebuah desa bagian selatan Joseon, Haenam. Tanah subur yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam sayuran dan tanaman obat. Di sanalah tempat sang pengabdi berdiam diri. Bernaung di sebuah gubuk sederhana yang tidak mungkin disinggahi banyak kepala.

Ko mematung di depan pagar bambu sebatas pinggang. Tidak ada orang. Kemungkinan _dia_ baru akan pulang saat senja. Menghela napas sekali, ia memutar tubuh pelan ketika seorang anak berambut hitam kebiruan menghadang. Berdiri dengan iris hitam yang menyorot tajam.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau berdiri di depan rumahku ... sambil memegang pedang?"

Ko memutus kontak, menyembunyikan pedang yang hasilnya sia-sia. Anak itu tetap memicing tidak suka.

Tingginya hanya sebatas dagu Ko. Kemungkinan berusia lima belas tahun. Memiliki kontur wajah tampan dan mata yang sempurna. Keturunan mutlak sang abdi.

"Di mana ayahmu?"

Anak itu mengangkat alis, "Untuk apa kau mencari ayah? Dan ... bagaimana kau mengenal ayahku?"

Ko mengernyit. Anak di hadapannya kritis.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Fugaku Park-nim."

Bibir anak itu terbuka. Begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru didengar. Setahunya tidak ada yang tahu nama asli sang ayah selain keluarga dan kerabat dekat mereka.

Ia baru saja mau mengeluarkan belati ketika sang ayah datang memegang pundaknya; mencegah sambil tersenyum ke arah orang itu.

Fugaku sama terkejutnya. Mata hitam sekelam langit malam itu melebar. Dilihat dari samping, anak itu bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana bibir sang ayah bergetar ketika mengucapkan kalimat sapaan.

"Suke, persilakan masuk dan buatkan teh untuknya."

.

Sasuke Park atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Park Suke. Anak tunggal pasangan Fugaku Park dengan wanita berdarah Jepang, Uchiha Mikoto. Tahun ini usianya genap lima belas tahun. Dan lima belas tahun pula ia tumbuh tanpa adanya sosok ibu.

Mengasah belati di pelataran, sesekali ia menoleh ke arah pintu. Penasaran dengan apa yang sang ayah dan tamunya bicarakan. Pasalnya ini kali pertama ia diusir dalam pembicaraan.

Ia hampir menggores tangannya ketika sebuah suara cempreng memekik keras.

Seorang gadis kecil berusia delapan tahun, mengenakan _hanbok_ biru muda dengan rambut pendek mendekat. Berjalan tergesa, menampik tangan Sasuke.

"Suke. Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah aku katakan, bukan? Jangan sakiti dirimu!"

Mata ametis itu berair, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan lucu.

Sambil membuang muka, telunjuk Sasuke mendorong dahi sang gadis, membuatnya menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tangan mungilnya menggapai, berusaha menampik.

"Jangan berteriak! Kau membuat telingaku sakit. Dan ..," Sasuke menunjuk hidung kecil gadis itu, "Berhenti muncul tiba-tiba atau aku akan menjulukimu hantu!"

" _Ya?!_ Park Suke?!"

"..."

"Sasuke?!"

"Tidak bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar di sini?!" Fugaku membuka pintu, melotot ke arah dua anak kecil yang sibuk bergulat di tanah.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke saat keduanya berjalan menjauh dari kediaman keluarga Park.

"Kau janji mau mengajakku ke festival kemarin malam."

"Hanya itu?"

Hinata menggembungkan pipi, membuang muka dengan raut sebal.

Sasuke tersenyum samar, "Nanti malam bagaimana?"

Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik. Ganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih bersih," ucapnya seraya mengusap rambut pendek Hinata. Satu sentuhan yang ampuh membuat sang gadis manja dari keluarga Yoo melonjak kegirangan.

Sasuke tidak tahu sebab pastinya, yang jelas setiap gadis itu merasa senang, ia akan menerima sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi. Hinata suka sekali main cium, tidak mengenal waktu dan di mana. Acap kali Sasuke marah, tetapi gadis kecil itu tidak mau tahu. Malah merajuk. Entah apa yang Hinata lakukan hingga membuat seorang berdarah AB sepertinya berhasil menuruti semua kemauannya.

"Sasuke ... aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Penyakit kedua Hinata. Suka sekali merapal kalimat yang tidak pemuda itu pahami. Yang jelas Hinata sering mengucapkannya. Bahkan seminggu lalu, gadis itu berjanji akan menikahinya kelak.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi seorang Hinata Yoo selain pergi berdua dengan Sasuke. Pemuda yang sudah ada di sampingnya sejak ia lahir. Sang ayah mengatakan, Sasuke sering kali dititipkan ketika Fugaku bepergian ke ibukota dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Jadi tidak heran bagi Hiashi melihat gadis kecilnya lengket dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke anak yang baik. Menemani Hinata bermain dan mengajarkannya banyak hal termasuk membaca. Kecerdasan di atas rata-rata yang ia miliki menuntunnya dewasa lebih cepat. Sasuke mengerti banyak hal, seorang pemikir kritis. Paham konfusianisme. Tak jarang anak itu keluar seharian, kembali petang dengan ilmu baru.

Hiashi memberikan beberapa koin uang pada Sasuke saat pemuda itu datang, "Bawa ini dan belilah makanan bersama Hinata. Ingat, jangan turuti semua maunya!"

Dan mereka pun sampai di festival. Terletak di desa sebelah. Hinata sudah berjingkrak sedari tadi. Ribut ingin beli ini-itu. Menarik tangan Sasuke. Padahal mereka _baru_ saja tiba.

"Kau sudah makan banyak. Makan sekali lagi, aku tinggal. Aku tidak mau menggendong gadis gendut. Pinggangku bisa sakit."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menggendongku?!"

"Iyakah? Aku sangsi kau bisa naik turun bukit dengan perut penuh," ucapnya datar.

Hinata menarik napas, bersiap meneriaki Sasuke kalau tidak tangan pemuda itu membekapnya. Menyeretnya ke sebuah gang kecil.

Mata hitam Sasuke mengintip, memastikan _dua orang_ yang baru saja lewat. Ia harus segera pulang sebelum mereka menemukannya.

"Suke, ada apa?" Hinata menurunkan tangan Sasuke, mendongak demi melihat mata hitam yang bergerak gelisah.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Hanya mengusap rambut Hinata, menuntun wajah gadis itu untuk menunduk; agar tidak melihatnya.

Satu minggu lalu, Sasuke keluar desa. Sang ayah memberinya daftar belanjaan yang hanya bisa dibeli di luar. Memastikan semua terbeli sebelum keluar toko. Ia harusnya langsung pulang, tetapi kerumunan di sisi pasar menuntun rasa ingin tahunya mendekat.

Judi. Sasuke pernah membaca tentang ini. Biasanya seseorang akan memasang uang sebelum melakukan permainan. Jika menang, maka uang bisa dilipatgandakan. Kali ini, dua orang mengacak batok kelapa. Meminta para petaruh memasang uang di tempat yang menurut mereka terdapat bola.

"Sayang sekali ..."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Orang itu curang.

"Lakukan sekali lagi," pintanya tepat di hadapan dua orang itu.

Suara sorak meriah menghiasi pasar. Banyak yang bertaruh bahwa Sasuke akan kalah. Namun seorang Sasuke Park tidak mungkin kalah. Berbekal sisa uang, ia berhasil menebak di mana bolanya dengan cara menahan tangan sang _bandar._

"Di sini!" alisnya terangkat, penuh percaya diri.

Dan meja dibalik saat itu juga, mengingat _sisa_ uang yang Sasuke pasang tidak kira-kira. Jika dilipatgandakan, hasilnya bisa dibelikan sutra dan sekarung beras.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin terlibat keributan—terlebih di depan Hinata.

"Kita pulang."

.

Langkahnya terseok. Pinggangnya terasa sakit akibat menahan beban di bagian belakang. Hinata tertidur pulas di punggungnya. Membiarkan Sasuke menenteng sepatu baru yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari kaki Hinata. Gadis itu mengatakan, sang ayah sengaja. Agar setahun ke depan tidak beli lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum samar, mengingat bagaimana Hinata mengatakannya dengan berapi-api.

Tangannya sudah menyentuh pintu rumah keluarga Yoo. Namun urung karena pembicaraan di dalam.

"Bagaimana mungkin?!" Hiashi memekik.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini. Semua petani termasuk kita pasti akan dicurigai. Bersiaplah untuk keadaan terburuk."

Fugaku menautkan tangan, gelisah.

"Tapi kita—"

"Hiashi ... dengar! Pergilah dari sini secepatnya! Aku memiliki firasat buruk. Ko mengatakan istana sedang menyelidiki penyuplaian bahan pangan. Tinggal tunggu waktu sebelum fraksi Soron menuduh kita."

"Para petani di sini tidak salah!"

"Aku tahu. Namun kau adalah pemilik lahan terbesar di sini. Kau akan menjadi kandidat utama yang akan mereka selidiki. Jadi, sampai aku menemukan dalangnya, amankan keluargamu."

Sasuke meremas tangannya. Mengatupkan gigi rapat-rapat. Benar dugaannya, pria bersarung pedang itu bukanlah orang biasa. Pria itu tahu siapa sang ayah, siapa Fugaku Park sebenarnya.

.

Ko menghadap. Bersimpuh di hadapan Raja Yeongjo. Petang ini ia baru tiba. Menunggu sampai tengah malam untuk melaporkan keadaan.

Raja Yeongjo menghadap ke jendela, memandang bulan, merasakan embusan angin malam yang menerpa. Memikirkan baik-baik langkah untuk menghadapi pergerakan fraksi Soron. Diangkatnya ia menjadi raja, bukanlah akhir di mana kasus kematian Raja Gyeongjong terlupakan. Masalahnya, fraksi Soron tidak mencari dalang utama, melainkan kambing hitam.

"Bagaimana tanggapan Park Mun Su? Apa dia setuju menyelidiki kasus ini?"

"Park Mun Su-nim akan bergerak setelah memastikan para petani di sana aman," Ko menunduk dalam.

"Bagaimana dengan putranya, Park Suke? Dia pasti sudah besar. Apa tidak masalah meninggalkannya begitu saja? Aku dengar dia anak yang kritis. Kepergian sang ayah akan menjadi tanda tanya besar untuknya," sang raja tersenyum, "Apa Mun Su setuju mengirim putranya ke _Sosu Seowon_ _ **1**_?"

"Ya, beliau setuju, Baginda."

"Pastikan Suke dalam keadaan aman. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya."

Ko membungkuk. Berjalan mundur sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Semoga langit tidak mengutukku. Karena kurangnya kebajikanku, kakanda pergi. Bahkan kini para petani berada dalam tekanan."

Sekali lagi, ia mengembuskan napas lelah. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa beban yang diemban kakandanya seberat ini. Dulu, ia hanya bisa memandang punggung lebar Putra Mahkota Yi Yun dari belakang. Begitu kokoh dan dingin. Semakin terasa ketika Yi Yun mendapatkan gelar sebagai raja ke-20 dinasti Joseon.

.

Sasuke mencengkeram kedua sisi celana bagian paha. Baru saja sang ayah memberikan surat penerimaan murid di Sosu Seowon yang artinya ia harus pergi.

"Kau akan mendapatkan pendidikan yang baik di sana," Fugaku tersenyum tulus.

Sasuke menggigit bibir. Sang ayah bahkan tidak memberitahu secara jelas. Bersikap bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang akan Ayah lakukan?"

Fugaku terkesiap, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jangan katakan Sasuke tahu.

"Kenapa Ayah setuju menyelidiki kasus itu? Siapa ... Ayah sebenarnya?" mata Sasuke menyipit, menuntut secara halus.

Jakun Fugaku bergerak turun. Ia belum pernah segelisah ini sebelumnya. Terakhir kali adalah saat menunggu Sasuke lahir, yang artinya sejak lima belas tahun silam.

"Ayah mendidikku dengan berbagai pengetahuan, pengobatan juga seni bela diri. Sebenarnya ... apa tujuan Ayah?"

Lidah Fugaku kelu.

"Bohong jika Ayah bilang bukan apa-apa. Katakan yang sebenarnya, sebelum aku mengutarakan apa yang aku pikirkan," ia menghela napas.

Tangan dewasa yang kokoh itu mengusap wajah kasar, "Sasuke ... sebenarnya ... ayah sama seperti Ko. Pria yang kau lihat kemarin siang."

Mata hitam Fugaku bergerak, memastikan ekspresi sang putra yang sesuai prediksi. Sasuke tidak terkejut.

"Ayah meninggalkan Ibukota demi kau dan ibumu."

"Baginda baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Ayah bekerja untuk Pangeran Yeoning, bukan Raja Gyeongjong."

Sasuke melemaskan jari, mengembuskan napas panjang.

Jeda tiga menit sebelum bibir putra Fugaku kembali terbuka.

"Berikan aku waktu. Aku akan menjawabnya sebelum lusa."

.

Ia belum pernah sekalut ini. Meninggalkan desa sama sekali tidak terbayang meski dalam mimpi sekalipun. Bagaimana dengan gadis kecil yang tidak mau tidur sebelum ia menyanyikan lagu untuknya? Terlebih fakta bahwa nyawa keluarga Yoo terancam. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana menjelaskan karena Hinata masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti.

Memandang kegelapan malam, tangannya bergerak, menjambak rambut sambil berguling ke samping. Mengingat kenangan yang terukir selama delapan tahun terakhir. Dipan yang sedang ia tiduri merupakan saksi bisu masa kanak-kanaknya, di mana ia sering menjaga Hinata seharian. Menggendong gadis kecil itu ke sana-ke mari agar tidak menangis.

Dan tanpa sadar, ia pun terlelap.

Seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. Membuat hawa dingin terasa menusuk. Sasuke mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Melihat gadis yang sepanjang malam memenuhi kepalanya tengah mengguncang tubuh dan mencolek wajahnya asal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini, Hinata?" Sasuke mengusap mata, merapikan rambut.

"Paman Min Su memintaku memberitahu, hari ini kau tidak perlu ke ladang."

Sasuke tersenyum culas, "Itu berita bagus. Aku punya waktu untuk menemanimu seharian."

Mata Hinata berbinar, "Seharian? Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan, Suke?"

Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata, tertawa renyah melihat gadis itu lagi-lagi mencebik sebal.

"Jangan acak-acak rambutku?!"

.

Seharian itu, Park Suke yang biasanya agak acuh menjadi lebih perhatian. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak marah meski Hinata mendorongnya ke sungai.

Mereka menangkap ikan, membakarnya di tepi sungai saat itu juga sebagai santapan makan siang. Kalau ibu Hinata tahu anaknya main di sungai, mereka akan terkena ceramah panjang.

"Rahasiakan ini dari ibu," pintanya dengan mata bulat yang mengerjap lucu.

Sorenya, Hinata minta ditemani bermain layangan. Ia tahu Hinata tidak ahli, maka Sasuke mengalah. Ia rela disuruh berlari hanya demi menerbangkan sebuah layangan.

"Suke, kau hebat?!" gadis itu berjingkrak kegirangan.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, aku akan benar-benar menikahimu?!"

Senyum samar yang semula mengembang di wajah Sasuke, luntur. Mereka tidak akan bertemu setelah ini. Lusa ia harus berangkat.

Sasuke berhenti berlari. Berdiri sepuluh meter dari tempat Hinata. Menatap wajah sang gadis kecil yang tersenyum lebar.

"Hinata!." teriaknya. Sang gadis berpaling. Melambaikan tangan.

"Kau kelihatan kecil dari sini!"

Gadis itu mengernyit, menajamkan telinga, "Apa?"

"Makan sayur yang banyak!"

"Aku tidak pendek!"

Sasuke tergelak, "Tumbuh yang tinggi agar aku tidak mengejekmu!"

"Tetap di sana dan katakan lagi. Aku akan menciummu."

" _Huh?_ " Sasuke berlari. Ia tahu Hinata tidak hanya sekedar mengancam.

.

Suara meriah menghiasi rumah _Buyongkak_ _ **2**_ _._ Para wanita berhanbok mewah berkeliaran. Bibir manis yang dipoles dengan gincu merah melekukkan senyum, sesekali terkikik geli karena candaan yang dibumbu dengan rayuan.

Seorang wanita mengetuk pintu, mengantarkan arak pada dua orang penting yang berada di dalam.

Kepala _gisaeng_ _ **3**_ menurunkan kepala; memerintah untuk segera pergi.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, Menteri Kim."

Kim Danzo tertawa, manggut-manggut sambil menepuk bahu sang kepala gisaeng, Sa Ra.

"Bagaimana? Kau tahu di mana keberadaan orang itu? Siapa namanya ... Park?"

Sa Ra tersenyum, menurunkan tangan Danzo dengan gerak halus, "Mari kita mulai dari awal. Apakah yang Anda maksud Park Mun Su?"

"Benar! Park Mun Su! Orang itu ancaman terbesar. Kau tahu di mana dia? Terakhir kali dia menghilang saat kebakaran besar lima belas tahun lalu."

"Seekor anak burung tidak akan terbang jauh dari sarangnya. Bahkan ketika burung itu dewasa atau menua, dia akan tetap kembali ke sarangnya."

Danzo tampak berpikir, sebelum kembali tertawa.

"Jadi kapan dia akan kembali?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas Baginda pasti sudah memulai pergerakan. Menurut pedagang dari selatan, ada bangsawan tanah di sana. Memiliki tanah subur dengan hasil melimpah ruah. Ada yang pernah melihat seorang bermata hitam sekelam langit malam bekerja untuknya."

Danzo mengacungkan jari telunjuk, menahan Sa Ra untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimat. Tanda keriput di dahinya semakin tercetak jelas.

"Tanah subur? Bukankah di sana tempat istana mendapat pasokan makanan terbesar?"

Sa Ra hanya tersenyum. Sementara Danzo malah menyeringai. Tampaknya informasi yang baru saja didapat berhasil membuatnya memikirkan satu siasat.

.

Paginya, Hinata berlari kencang. Gadis kecil itu baru bangun tidur saat sang ibu memberitahu bahwa Sasuke akan pergi.

Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan pakaian terbaiknya. Jika biasanya rambut biru tua itu dibiarkan tergerai, hari ini Sasuke mengikatnya rapi. Mengenakan pengikat kepala.

"Suke?! Kau mau pergi?" napas Hinata terengah, berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mendongak, hanya untuk melihat kedua mata ametis yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa mendadak?"

"Tidak mendadak. Aku sudah merencanakannya sejak lama."

"Kau tidak memberitahuku!"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Bagaimana aku harus memberitahu? Kau pasti akan memintaku tinggal, bukan?"

Bibir Hinata terkatup dan terbuka.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang dikatakan, aku pergi," pemuda itu beranjak. Mengencangkan ikatan tali pada tas karung miliknya.

"Bagaimana dengan janji kita?" Hinata menahan suaranya yang serak, "Kita berjanji akan hidup bersama kelak."

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah berjanji. Kau yang membuat janji itu secara sepihak."

Hinata menggigit bibir, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis meraung-raung.

"Jangan menangis. Berhenti menjadi gadis cengeng atau tidak ada yang mau menikahimu."

Hinata menarik kembali ingusnya. Mengusap-usap hidung.

"Tumbuhlah dengan cepat menjadi gadis dewasa yang pintar dan cantik. Aku tahu kau bisa. Kau gadis kecil yang hebat, Hinata ..." Sasuke mengusap rambut Hinata pelan. Merapikan anak rambut gadis itu yang mencuat ke sana-kemari.

"Jadi ... kapan kau kembali? Kau akan kembali untukku, bukan?"

Sasuke mengetuk dagu, berpikir, "Hanya jika kau makan dan tumbuh dengan baik."

"Kau akan menikahiku?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu."

Hinata mengacungkan jari kelingking, "Janji?"

"Janji."

Saat itu, Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir ia bisa melihat Hinata tersenyum. Bertolak dari Haenam menuju Gyeongsang.

.

Dua hari berselang dari keberangkatan Sasuke, Fugaku ikut berangkat. Berkali-kali ia meminta Hiashi untuk pergi, tetapi pria bermarga Yoo itu kekeh dengan dalih, "Jika aku pergi, warga akan kelaparan. Mata pencaharian mereka hanya bertani,"

Kami akan baik-baik saja meski semua tidak baik-baik saja."

Maka siang itu, Fugaku berangkat. Berbekal makanan dan uang yang Hiashi dan sang istri berikan.

Dan apa yang ditakutkan Fugaku, benar-benar terjadi. Esoknya rombongan istana datang di kediaman Hiashi Yoo. Hiashi dituduh menyembunyikan pemberontak.

"Di mana Park Mun Su?!"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Hiashi menggenggam tangan sang istri. Sementara tangannya yang lain mendekap Hinata yang sedari tadi menahan tangis.

"Bawa mereka!"

.

Hinata menggigil. Ia kelaparan. Sejak diseret oleh pengawal istana, dia belum menelan sebutir nasi pun. Beberapa kali ia bertanya pada sang ayah, mengapa mereka dibawa pergi, tetapi Hiashi bungkam. Bahkan sang ibu berperilaku sama. Diam sambil mengelus rambut Hinata.

Keluarga Yoo di bawa ke Hanyang. Dijebloskan ke dalam penjara atas tuduhan menyembunyikan pemberontak. Seseorang berjubah merah mengatakan, Park Mun Su melakukan penyelundupan makanan ke istana dan Hiashi adalah kaki tangannya.

"Ayah, apa itu kaki tangan?" Hinata bertanya, suaranya terdengar lemah. Namun alih-alih menjawab, Hiashi lagi-lagi diam.

"Ibu, kenapa kita dikurung? Kenapa kita tidur di atas jerami?"

Hikari diam, membuat Hinata menelan kembali rasa ingin tahunya.

Ia merindukan Sasuke.

.

Raja Yeoning marah besar. Matanya memerah melihat bukti-bukti yang Kim Danzo kirimkan pagi ini. Penyelundupan makanan ke istana oleh Park Mun Su, beserta daftar kaki tangannya. Menjerat keluarga bangsawan Yoo, koki istana, dan beberapa dayang. Danzo menginginkan hukuman mati.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" Ko membungkuk, melirik lamat-lamat tangan baginda yang mencengkeram kuat.

"Menteri Kim memiliki persetujuan dari lima puluh satu persen menteri. Yang artinya mau tidak mau, aku harus terima atau petisi akan dia ajukan," Raja Yeoning menggeram, "Dia tahu bagaimana caranya menggerakkan rakyat. Dia tahu cara menggunakan yang lemah menyerang yang kuat."

"Pastikan keluarga mereka mendapatkan hukuman paling ringan setelah tulang punggung mereka dihukum mati."

Maka esoknya hukuman dilaksanakan. Kim Danzo memimpin eksekusi. Menyeret semua tahanan ke aula yang disaksikan oleh khalayak.

"Park Mun Su belum ditemukan. Maka dengan kebajikanku, aku melaksanakan perintah raja untuk mengeksekusi mati mereka. Kaki tangan Park Mun Su yang telah menyelundupkan makanan tidak layak sehingga Raja Gyeongjong keracunan."

Hinata membulat. Sang ayah diseret ke tengah-tengah beserta tahanan lain. Para eksekutor sudah bersiap dengan pedang mereka.

"Tidak?! Ayah?! Jangan hukum ayahku! Bebaskan ayahku sekarang juga!" suaranya melengking, memekik keras menyedot perhatian umum.

"Aku saja. Biarkan aku saja yang di sana. Bebaskan ayahku!" gadis kecil itu meronta dari ikatan. Meraung-raung dengan wajah sembab dan mata membara.

"Siapa anak itu? Kenapa dia masih di sini? Cepat bawa dia pergi ke Buyongkak!"

"Hinata ..." Hiashi bergumam lirih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Danzo memekik, "Penggal kepala Hiashi Yoo sekarang juga!"

" _Eh?_ "

Mata Hinata membulat. Bibirnya memutih dengan wajah yang memucat. Baru saja, satu detik lalu, darah segar berhasil mengotori wajahnya. Sang ayah telah dieksekusi mati tepat di hadapannya.

Hikari menangis, "Suamiku ..."

Belum sampai setetes air mata turun, para pengawal itu sudah menyeret ia dan sang ibu. Hinata diseret menjauh, gadis itu kembali berteriak, "Mau di bawa ke mana Ibuku?!"

"Diam! Ibumu akan dijadikan budak!"

"Tidak. Aku ingin ikut Ibu!"

"Berisik!"

Seseorang itu memukul tengkuk Hinata. Gadis kecil itu kehilangan kesadaran.

.

Ia hanyalah gadis kecil tidak tahu apa-apa. Semua hari bahagianya berubah dalam sekejap mata setelah kepergian Sasuke. Sebelumnya yang ia tahu hanya bermain dan bermain, tetapi kini ia ditampar dengan kenyataan mengerikan. Sang ayah dituduh dengan kejahatan yang tidak dilakukan. Dihukum mati. Bahkan sang ibu yang selalu memasakkan makanan enak untuknya, kini ikut pergi. Ke tempat yang tidak ia tahu.

Hinata membuka mata, melihat sekeliling ruang yang tampak apik. Harum bunga lili menggelitik indra penciumnya, membuat napasnya mulai berembus teratur.

Seseorang membuka pintu. Wanita berambut merah dengan konde besar dan hanbok mewah masuk membawa senampan makanan.

"Kau sudah bangun, makanlah. Kau harus segera pulih."

"Di mana aku? Dan siapa Anda?"

Sa Ra tersenyum, "Namaku Sa Ra, aku kepala gisaeng di sini. Dan kau sedang berada di Buyongkak _—_ tempat di mana hiburan malam tersedia."

"Gisaeng? Apa itu? Dan ... hiburan malam? Apa yang kau maksud pasar malam?"

Sa Ra tergelak, mengusap rambut Hinata lembut, "Aku tidak akan memperhalus bahasaku. Singkat kata, kami wanita malam yang menjajakan seni. Bernyanyi, menyulam, atau menemani para pria tidur."

Hinata mengernyit.

"Makanlah dan aku tunggu di luar."

Hinata mengangguk. Setidaknya tempat barunya tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

.

Sasuke kembali ke asrama ketika teman sekamarnya, Shika baru beranjak tidur. Satu minggu masuk Sosu Seowon, pemuda itu sadar bahwa ada yang janggal. Pertama, nama Joseonnya dihapus. Kedua, dia didaftarkan tanpa nama keluarga. Dan ketiga, semua orang heboh membicarakannya sebagai kerabat Ko.

"Kurangi jam malammu. Kalau tertangkap kau bisa didepak," Shika berujar malas.

Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar ceramah dari orang yang kerjanya tidur saat jam pelajaran.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Sang ayah mengatakan akan singgah hari ini tetapi sampai tengah malam belum menampakkan diri. Sosu Seowon dijaga ketat. Dibatasi dari informasi dunia luar.

Baru saja matanya terpejam, ketukan di jendela mengejutkan. Sasuke mendesis.

"Jangan buka jendelamu."

"Ayah?" Sasuke membekap mulut, melirik Shikamaru yang sudah terbuai mimpi.

"Sasuke ... dengar. Hiashi sudah dihukum mati."

"Apa?!" suaranya memekik, "Pelankan suaramu," Fugaku memeringati.

"Ayah tidak tahu detail yang terjadi. Yang jelas Hiashi dituduh sebagai kaki tangan ayah untuk menyelundupkan makanan tidak layak ke istana yang menyebabkan Raja Gyeongjong keracunan,"

"Lalu ... bagaimana dengan Bibi Hikari dan Hinata?"

"Mereka dibawa pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Tidak tahu."

Sasuke menggeram, mencengkeram kedua tangan erat, "Biarkan aku pergi. Biarkan aku mencarinya!"

"Tidak! Kau tetap di sini. Bertahanlah sampai kau lulus. Biarkan ayah yang melakukan hal kotor. Gunakan tanganmu untuk membalik keadaan. Di masa depan, hanya kaulah yang ayah harapkan."

"Tapi Hinata—"

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke. Gadis itu pasti menunggumu. Pasti."

Fugaku pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang meninju dinding hingga bergetar. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia tahu bagaimana ketakutannya Hinata. Gadis kecil itu masih rapuh. Apa yang dilihatnya pasti akan menjadi momok yang akan membekas di hati. Menyebabkan luka lebar yang Sasuke tahu akan terus menganga seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Sial?!"

.

Satu tahun sejak Hinata masuk ke Buyongkak, satu tahun pula gadis itu menahan diri.

Sa Ra baik, sangat. Wanita berwajah menor itu menuntunnya belajar dari bawah. Awalnya Hinata tidak tahu. Namun setelah tinggal satu tahun dan beberapa kali melihat adegan dewasa tepat di hadapan matanya, ia mulai paham. Bahwa rumah hangat yang Sa Ra bicarakan hanya bualan semata. Sa Ra disakiti, tetapi tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Hingga tiba saatnya Hinata dipaksa menuangkan minuman pada malam itu.

Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak meraung saat itu juga. Kim Danzo duduk dengan angkuh di ujung meja. Sa Ra yang menyadari hal itu, memaksanya mendekat sambil berbisik, "Dia tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau milik Joseon. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh seperti membunuhmu."

Tangan Hinata gemetar, ia hanya bocah sembilan tahun yang disulap menjadi remaja tanggung berkat sapuan bedak Sa Ra.

"Siapa anak kecil ini? Dia berbakat sekali. Aku akan dengan senang hati menunggumu berusia lima belas untuk menjadi yang pertama."

Hinata hampir menumpahkan arak kalau tidak menyadari tatapan tajam Sa Ra. Menahan lajur napasnya yang mulai kembang kempis.

Masa depan yang Joseon tawarkan, benar-benar hal yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Arc II : Everything is beginner**

Dan waktu terus berlalu. Fugaku memulai perjalanannya demi menemukan kepingan kejadian yang sengaja dikubur. Sasuke terus menjalani pendidikan, menjadi sosok pelajar yang membanggakan. Bahkan si genius, Shikamaru kalah telak.

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Hinata tumbuh menjadi bibit unggul di Buyongkak _._ Gadis itu cerdas, mudah mengerti dan seorang pemasang topeng yang baik. Sa Ra bahkan kagum dengan perubahannya. Usia Hinata baru sebelas tetapi gesturnya sudah seperti orang dewasa. Dan itulah masalahnya. Danzo menginginkan Hinata lebih awal. Membuat Sa Ra kelabakan.

Hinata tertawa sumbang, menertawakan takdirnya yang berubah sejak kepergian Sasuke. Pemuda itu pergi tanpa pernah memberi kabar. Bahkan tiga tahun ia menunggu, Sasuke tidak pernah mencarinya. Padahal saat waktu luang, Hinata menyempatkan diri pergi ke Haenim untuk sekedar menengok rumah, mengenang masa lalu.

Dan di sanalah ia menemukan satu titik. Ia membenci Sasuke. Jadi malam ini ia putuskan menerima tawaran Danzo. Ia tidak peduli dengan masa depannya, dengan janji kecil mereka. Namun tepat satu jam sebelum ia memasuki kamar, Sa Ra menariknya. Memberinya sekantung uang, "Pergilah dari sini!"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku milik Joseon. Kemana pun aku lari, mereka tetap akan mengejarku," Hinata berujar datar, "Lagi pula ... tidak akan ada yang berubah meski aku lari."

"Ada. Pasti ada. Kau harus mengubah hidupmu. Membersihkan nama orang tuamu. Lagi pula, kau sudah berjanji pada orang itu, bukan?"

Hinata tersenyum datar, "Orang itu tidak akan pernah datang. Dia tidak lagi peduli padaku."

"Karena dia tidak tahu. Kau yang harus memberi tahu. Jadi larilah selagi kau masih bisa berlari. Karena jika Danzo memilikimu, semua akan hancur. Hidupmu sudah dipastikan akan berakhir di sini selamanya."

Maka Hinata pun berlari. Mengganti hanbok mewahnya dengan yang lebih sederhana. Menghapus riasan. Pergi dari sana selagi bisa. Karena Sa Ra akan mengurus segalanya.

Danzo yang mengetahui Hinata kabur, marah besar. Sa Ra dipukul. Lantas mengirim tim pengejar untuk membawa gadis itu entah dalam keadaan hidup atau mati.

Hinata berlari. Kakinya terasa kebas. Napasnya tersengal. Ia butuh istirahat, tetapi tidak mungkin mengingat Danzo pasti akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk bisa menyeretnya.

Baru saja kakinya menapak setelah berhenti sejenak, anak panah tiba-tiba meluncur. Hinata ketakutan menyadari pergerakan anak buah Danzo yang sangat cepat.

Hinata diburu. Gadis kecil itu berlari di hutan demi menghindari anak panah yang kian menghunjam.

"Tangkap dia!" seorang prajurit berteriak lantang.

Hinata di ujung tebing. Sudah tidak ada tempat untuk lari. Ia harus sembunyi. Namun lagi-lagi pergerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah anak panah menancap di punggungnya satu per satu.

" _Uhuk!_ " tangannya bergetar. Darah kental baru saja ia muntahkan.

Matanya bergerak gelisah. Jika seperti ini, ia akan benar-benar berakhir.

Ia masih dalam kebingungan ketika pijakannya tidak seimbang. Tubuh Hinata oleng. Para prajurit hampir mendekat, tetapi sayang karena ketika mereka sampai, Hinata sudah terjatuh ke dalam sungai. Terseret air yang mengalir deras.

"Laporkan bahwa Hinata Yoo telah meninggal!"

.

Ia memejamkan mata. Merasakan bagaimana air menyeretnya. Seluruh tubuh sudah mati rasa. Hinata bahkan tidak lagi merasakan sakit. Mungkin ini adalah akhir hidupnya.

Menyedihkan. Tiga tahun lalu ia hanyalah gadis kecil tidak tahu apa-apa yang selalu bergelayut manja pada sang ayah, ibu dan Sasuke. Namun kini ia sebatang kara. Sang ibu tidak tahu ke mana di bawa pergi, sementara Sasuke tidak ada kabar. Meninggalkan ia sendiri. Bahkan di saat terakhirnya, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu. Tidak ada upacara penghormatan dan tidak ada tangis pilu. Ia seperti seonggok tubuh yang dibuang ke sungai.

"Aku membencimu, Sasuke!" rapalnya lirih sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

.

Tubuh Hinata terseret selama berhari-hari. Terombang ambing menuju hilir hingga tiba di Gwangju.

Beberapa anak remaja laki-laki sedang berusaha menangkap ikan menggunakan tombak kayu. Berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang paling cepat. Tertawa. Sesekali menjulurkan lidah. Mengejek. Hingga suara teriakan memecah suasana.

Seorang anak berambut hitam memucat. Menunjuk tubuh seorang gadis kecil berpakaian putih yang tersangkut di antara dua batu.

"Toneri ... ada mayat," giginya bergemeletuk.

"Jangan bercanda, Kiba. Di mana?" Toneri mengikuti arah telunjuk Kiba. Matanya melebar.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Kiba memekik takut. Pasalnya Toneri berenang ke tengah, meraih tubuh gadis itu. Memeriksa denyut nadinya yang terasa sangat lemah. Masih hidup.

"Kita bawa dia pulang," jawab Toneri, "Shino, tolong bawa ikannya dan Kiba bawa peralatan. Kita pulang sekarang!"

Ketiga remaja itu beranjak. Membawa tubuh Hinata ke sebuah rumah besar yang terletak di dataran tinggi. Suasana masih sepi, mengingat para murid perguruan masih sibuk berburu di luar. Toneri berjalan cepat, pasalnya napas gadis kecil itu kian melemah.

"Ayah! Selamatkan dia!" Toneri menendang pintu ruangan di mana sang ayah, Hamura berada.

"Dari mana kau menemukannya? Dan siapa gadis kecil ini?" Hamura mematikan tembakau, mendekat ke arah dipan.

"Di sungai. Dia tersangkut di antara batu dengan anak panah yang menancap di punggung."

"Ambilkan air hangat, dan kain. Ayah akan menyiapkan obat. Ambilkan juga bahannya di belakang. Bawa ke sini dalam lima menit!" Hamura memicing.

Ketiga remaja itu serempak keluar. Berlari tunggang-langgang. Perkataan Hamura mutlak. Sang guru besar pemilik perguruan tidak mau ditentang.

Toneri kembali masuk membawa bahan yang dimaksud. Menyiapkan peralatan. Sementara Kiba dan Shino datang setelahnya.

"Kalian bertiga, keluar!" Hamura kembali memicing.

Kiba baru saja mau buka suara, "Kenap—" ketika Shino sudah membungkam mulutnya. Menyeretnya keluar ruangan diikuti Toneri.

Butuh waktu berjam-jam membuat ramuan untuk mengobati luka luar Hinata. Gadis itu juga membutuhkan tonik untuk penyembuhan dari dalam, meningkatkan stamina. Hamura tersenyum, untuk ukuran anak seusia itu, Hinata termasuk beruntung. Karena tidak semua orang bisa bertahan dengan luka seperti itu.

Kegelapan sudah memenuhi langit. Toneri membawa senampan makanan. Mengetuk pelan bilik sang ayah.

Di dalam sana, Hamura tampak berpikir. Makanannya tidak disentuh.

"Tolong rawat dia. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku. Wajahnya ... tidak asing."

Dan Hinata pun dirawat di dalam perguruan. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya kecuali keluarga Ha dan dua teman Toneri. Setiap hari, tunggal Ha itu memberi tonik. Mengganti perban Hinata. Bukan bermaksud tidak senonoh. Karena Hinata memiliki tubuh layaknya anak kecil pada umumnya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak Hinata di bawa ke perguruan milik keluarga Ha, perguruan Otsutsuki. Gadis itu mulai sadar. Lagi-lagi menatap bingung sekeliling. Meraba tubuh, heran dengan perban yang melilit. Merintih ketika merasakan nyeri hampir di sekujur tubuh. Ia masih hidup.

Masih dalam kebingungan, ia pun memutuskan pergi ke luar untuk sekedar menengok di mana dia berada, karena tempat itu sepertinya bukan Buyongkak.

Langkah kakinya terseok. Kepalanya pening, tetapi ia bisa mendengar teriakan serempak di luar.

Matanya tercengang melihat sekelompok remaja laki-laki sedang berlatih bela diri dengan dipimpin seorang pria berkepala empat.

"Kau?" Toneri menghentikan gerakan.

Hinata mundur satu langkah. Bunyi tanda bahaya bergema di kepala. Orang-orang itu mengingatkannya pada prajurit istana. Tentang lapangan eksekusi di mana kepala sang ayah tergeletak tepat di dekat kakinya. Tentang darah yang memenuhi wajah dan pakaiannya. Mimpi buruk yang ingin sekali ia enyahkan.

Hamura terkesiap. Pria itu menghentikan latihan demi mengejar Toneri yang sudah meninggalkan barisan.

Gadis kecil itu terjatuh ketika Toneri mendekat. Merangkak mundur dengan mata ketakutan. Berteriak histeris.

"Nak, tenanglah ..." Hamura mendekat. Menjauhkan Toneri dan mendekap Hinata.

"Dia tidak akan menyakitimu. Kami bukan orang jahat."

Perkataan itulah yang membuat Hinata diam. Intonasi lembut dari pria berambut putih itu mengingatkan Hinata dengan sang ayah. Bau mereka mirip.

Gadis itu memeluk Hamura. Menangis sesenggukan.

Hamura belum pernah merasa seperti ini. Seumur-umur, Toneri tidak sudi lengket dengannya. Namun gadis kecil yang baru melihatnya malah menempel. Menggenggam ujung bajunya. Tidak mau ditinggal. Butuh waktu bagi pria itu untuk memberi pengertian.

Hinata diam cukup lama. Memandang Toneri dan semua murid perguruan seperti musuh. Bersembunyi di balik tubuh Hamura hampir di setiap kesempatan.

"Mereka yang menyelamatkanmu."

Begitulah sebaris kalimat singkat Hamura yang sanggup memukul benteng pertahanan Hinata. Gadis itu mulai membuka diri. Hingga pada puncaknya di suatu malam, Hinata mendatangi Hamura dengan sorot mata mantap.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat. Akan aku lakukan apa pun asalkan aku bisa tetap tinggal. Tidur di mana pun tidak masalah. Hanya ... jangan usir aku."

Hamura tercengang cukup lama. Ia bukan orang tega. Terlebih belakangan, ia mulai menyukai saat di mana ia benar-benar menjadi sosok ayah bagi gadis itu. Maka Hamura menyetujui dengan satu syarat.

"Jadilah putriku, maka aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Apa pun itu."

Dan di sanalah kisah baru dimulai. Hinata memberitahu apa yang ingin ayah angkatnya ketahui. Tentang masa lalu, keluarga, hingga tuduhan dan hukuman yang menjerat mereka. Hamura tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata adalah putri dari Hiashi Yoo; saudara kembar Hizashi Yoo yang tewas akibat perang di masa lalu. Mereka pernah bertemu. Hizashi adalah relawan perang di jaman Raja Sukjong. Mereka pernah bercakap sekali sebelum turun berperang.

Hinata diangkat menjadi putri Hamura dengan nama Ha Hina. Meletakkan identitas sebagai seorang gadis demi melindungi identitasnya.

.

Ini tahun pertamanya di _Sungkyunkwan_ _ **4**_. Sasuke sudah bertahan sebagaimana yang diminta. Pura-pura tidak tahu. Pura-pura tidak peduli. Padahal kenyataan, pemuda itu menyisir daerah Gyongsang hampir di setiap malam dan kembali fajar. Mencari jejak Hinata. Bahkan di hari libur, ia tidak belajar. Pergi ke pasar gelap untuk mencari informasi yang hasilnya sia-sia. Hinata tidak ditemukan di mana pun daerah Gyeongsang. Maka tahun berikutnya, Sasuke memutuskan lanjut ke Sungkyunkwan sesuai rekomendasi dari Sosu Seowon. Ko memberitahu kalau Sasuke bisa mencari tahu di ibukota karena terakhir kali Hinata kabur dari Buyongkak. Keberadaan gadis itu mungkin tidak akan jauh.

Fugaku datang sesekali. Memberi secuil informasi tentang daftar makanan raja dan siapa saja pejabat yang kemungkinan terlibat. Masalahnya semua berkas tidak ada di kediaman mereka, melainkan istana. Jadi pilihan terakhir adalah Sasuke harus memasuki istana.

Malam ini hujan turun rintik-rintik. Sasuke mengistirahatkan diri. Otak dan batinnya perlu istirahat. Shika memandang heran. Tidak biasanya seorang Sasuke bisa diam. Namun ia tidak mau tahu. Firasatnya mengatakan, apa pun yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan adalah sesuatu yang berujung rumit. Dan Shika terlalu malas untuk melibatkan diri.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Memandang ke luar. Langit tampak begitu gelap di bawah guyuran hujan dan embusan angin malam. Tiga tahun yang terasa hampa tanpa hadirnya sosok Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Arc III : From past, go to the future**

 **5 tahun kemudian ...**

Perguruan Ootsutsuki ramai. Hari ini adalah hari di mana para murid diizinkan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hamura memberi waktu selama sepuluh hari.

Siang ini makan bersama sebelum liburan. Hidangan yang terdiri dari ayam rebus dan tumisan mengepul di atas meja kecil yang berjejer rapi. Para murid sudah tidak sabar. Mengetuk sumpit. Menimbulkan nada berirama.

Hamura duduk di paling ujung. Memimpin. Menunggu sang putra dan putri yang belum juga bergabung.

Bunyi gaduh terdengar. Suara bariton sedang berdebat dengan suara tegas yang lebih kecil.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Pelit sekali! Aku minta sepertiga. Jangan diambil semua!" suara bariton tidak terima.

"Tone! Jangan rakus. Badanmu sudah besar! Mengalahlah padaku!"

"Kau yang rakus!"

Hamura terdiam. Memicing ke arah pintu. Bahkan hanya untuk masuk ke ruangan, Hinata tidak mau kalah dari Toneri. Gadis manis yang kini tumbuh menjadi sosok tomboi itu menghalangi jalan.

"Duduk atau lari ke gunung," desis Hamura, membuat dua anak dengan rentang usia lima tahun itu tunggang langgang menuju tempat masing-masing.

Makan bersama dimulai dengan gaduh. Pasalnya ayam beraroma harum yang dimasak oleh Hinata hampir tidak ada rasa asinnya.

"Hina ... jangan bilang kau lupa memasukkan garam?!" Kiba mendesis tertahan.

"Apa? Tentu tidak lupa. Aku hanya berhemat saja," jawabnya tak acuh.

"Tapi ini hampir tidak ada rasanya selain pedas karena merica," keluh Kiba lagi.

"Sudahlah ... jangan ribut. Makan saja!" Hamura terkikik, memakan makanannya yang terbilang enak. Hinata membedakan takaran garam untuknya.

"Ayah terlalu memanjakannya."

"Aku dengar," Hinata menatap Toneri, "Kau punya telinga," sungut Toneri malas.

Kegaduhan lagi-lagi hampir terjadi kalau tidak Hamura melayangkan sumpit untuk memisahkan kedua anaknya.

.

Sasuke berdecak. Hari libur harusnya ia habiskan untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata. Atau menyelidiki kasus keracunan Raja Gyeongjong. Meski lulus ujian _Hyeongjo_ _ **5**_ , statusnya sebagai kepala administrasi hukum belum resmi. Salah seorang Guru besar Sungkyunkwan memintanya datang ke Gwangju, memberikan gulungan yang entah apa isinya pada seseorang bernama Hamura.

Siang itu juga Sasuke pergi. Bertolak dari Hanyang menuju Gwangju.

.

Dua hari perjalanan, Sasuke tiba di depan sebuah perguruan yang terletak di atas bukit. Keadaan begitu lengang. Bahkan tidak ada yang menyambut di gerbang. Ayam berkotek adalah satu-satunya suara yang ia dengar. Ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya segera. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mata hitamnya melihat sosok mungil yang sedang berusaha mengejar ayam di halaman belakang.

Tubuhnya ramping, dengan tinggi kira-kira sebatas dada Sasuke. Mengenakan pakaian khas anak perguruan dengan rambut diikat di atas kepala beserta pengikat kepala. Memiliki kulit putih dan mata ametis. Meski berbeda, ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengenalinya.

Bibirnya baru saja terbuka, menggumamkan nama gadis itu ketika pundaknya ditepuk.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya Hamura.

.

Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa surat yang ditulis sang guru besar adalah sebuah perintah, di mana ia diharuskan mengajar di perguruan tersebut sampai guru baru ditetapkan.

Tanpa persiapan ia diminta tinggal. Hamura memperkenalkan tentang perguruan, termasuk kedua anaknya. Toneri dan Hina.

.

Tubuh gadis itu tepekur. Tidak pernah ada dalam angannya bahwa ia akan bertemu lagi dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang dulu sering ia kejar. Menjanjikan janji manis. Akan menjemput jika waktunya tiba.

Kedua tangannya mengerat di kedua sisi. Menahan lajur napas yang mulai tersengal.

Tangan itu terulur, tersenyum samar memperkenalkan diri.

Pria itu tidak terkejut. Atau hanya Hinata lah satu-satunya yang terkejut di sini.

Mereka perlu bicara. Ada banyak hal yang ingin sekali Sasuke tanyakan. Bagaimana kabar gadis itu, apakah dia makan dengan baik atau bagaimana dia melalui delapan tahun belakangan. Namun lidahnya kelu melihat sorot mata dingin Hinata.

Sasuke bisa menerka apa yang ingin Hinata ucapkan hanya dengan melalui tatapan mata.

Dan hari-hari berikutnya berlalu begitu saja. Toneri heran mendapati sang adik angkat yang selalu menghilang fajar pulang petang. Adakala _dimana_ dia melihat Hinata menghindari guru baru itu. Hinata tidak pernah bicara dengan Sasuke sambil menatap mata. Namun pandangan sarjana Sungkyunkwan itu sarat akan memuja.

Hinata pernah bercerita tentang seseorang yang dulu pernah dia sukai sebagai gadis kecil tidak tahu apa-apa. Namun Toneri tidak tahu kalau seseorang itu adalah Sasuke, hingga malam itu. Satu hari sebelum perguruan kembali dibuka.

Hinata baru saja masuk gerbang ketika tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik. Sasuke menyeretnya. Memojokkan tubuhnya di antara pagar batu perguruan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" pinta Hinata ketus.

"Tidak untuk sekarang," Sasuke mendekat, mengikis jarak.

Hinata menahan napas, "Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke- _nim_?"

"Jangan menghindariku!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud," Hinata berpaling, menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau Hinata. Hinata Yoo. Jadi berhenti pura-pura tidak mengenaliku!"

Hinata mendengus, menatap mata Sasuke nyalang, "Kau pikir kau siapa, berhak berkata seperti itu?"

"Sasuke- _nim_ , dengar! Aku bukan Hinata Yoo. Namaku Ha Hina, putri Hamura."

"Berhenti melantur," Sasuke mendesis.

Lima menit lengang.

Hinata tergelak, "Kau yang sedang melantur. Setelah sekian tahun kau tidak peduli, kini kau sedang mencoba peduli? Jika kau memang berniat kembali, harusnya tidak sekarang di saat tatanan hidupku mulai membaik,"

Aku ... lebih baik tidak melihatmu. Jadi ... enyah dari hadapanku! Park Suke ..." Hinata mendorong Sasuke, membuat tubuh tegap itu harus menapak mundur satu langkah.

"Kau ingin membersihkan nama orangtuamu, bukan?" ucapnya menghentikan langkah Hinata.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang akan melakukannya?"

Apa jika aku melakukannya kau akan memaafkanku? Apa jika aku melakukannya kau akan kembali padaku?"

Hinata tersenyum sumbang, "Jangan mimpi! Aku bisa melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri!"

"Kau tidak bisa, kecuali jika kau memasuki istana. Dan kau tidak mungkin bisa memasuki istana. Apa aku salah?"

Hinata menggigit bibir. Mengedarkan matanya gelisah.

"Aku bisa. Jadi cukup seperti dulu, pura-pura tidak tahu dan lihat. Aku akan buktikan!"

.

Hamura marah besar. Baru seminggu perguruan dibuka, Hinata menghilang. Gadis enam belas tahun itu pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepucuk surat. Toneri yang tahu sebab yang terjadi, mendatangi Sasuke. Memukul pria itu, geram.

Sasuke tidak melawan. Ia tahu gadis kecilnya akan melakukan hal nekat cepat atau lambat. Hinata pasti pergi ke istana.

Ia masih tenang hingga Toneri kembali memukul. Berteriak sambil memaki-maki. Dan dari sekian banyak makian yang terlontar, satu hal yang membuat Sasuke tercengang.

"Hina ... gadis itu kembali ke Buyongkak. Dia bilang dengan menyerahkan diri pada Kim Danzo, setidaknya akan memberinya kesempatan untuk memasuki istana sebagai gisaeng."

"Itulah yang sejak dulu dia pikirkan. Namun dia terlalu takut hingga kau menyulut api."

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku, Toneri Ha putra Hamura tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu," Toneri menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke.

Hamura mengirim tim pencarian. Menemukan Hinata secepatnya. Sementara Sasuke kembali ke Hanyang saat itu juga.

.

Istana sedang mengadakan perayaan panen. Pasar-pasar ramai. Berbagai macam lampion tergantung apik di sepanjang jalan. Penjagaan longgar. Raja Yeongjo bahkan mempersilakan warga luar ibukota untuk memasuki Hanyang. Beliau mengatakan, istana perlu membagi berkah yang diberikan langit atas panen raya tahun ini.

Hinata mengendap. Mencari toko pakaian. Malam ini ia akan menyusup ke istana dengan menyamar sebagai gisaeng. Dari penyelidikan yang ia lakukan beberapa tahun belakangan, istana menyimpan daftar nama pejabat yang selalu mengadakan perjanjian dagang dengan para bangsawan.

Ketika malam tiba, istana riuh. Genderang ditabuh. Para pejabat dan rakyat tidak sabar menantikan para wanita dari Buyongkak yang akan mempertontonkan berbagai seni. Hinata masuk dalam rombongan. Mengenakan hanbok berwarna ungu. Rambut yang biasanya diikat seperti pria, kini disanggul apik. Riasan dan gincu merah berhasil menutupi identitasnya.

Acara dimulai setelah sambutan raja. Fugaku duduk bersila di antara para pejabat. Mengenakan pakaian layaknya pejabat kelas rendah dan kumis. Hari ini ia harus mengambil buku catatan dagang.

Sa Ra menghitung penari berkelompok. Dan entah bagaimana Hinata masuk dalam hitungan. Agaknya Sa Ra lupa dengan wajah Hinata.

"Jangan lupa tarian tunggalmu."

Hinata termenung. Sudah lama sejak ia melakukan tarian. Mau tidak mau ia terpaksa turun ke aula. Bergabung dengan para gisaeng lain.

Sasuke tiba tepat saat Hinata memulai aksi tarian tunggal. Meliuk-liukkan tubuh. Tarian pilu dari seorang gisaeng kecil tanpa nama—itulah maknanya.

Kim Danzo tercengang, sudah lama sekali sejak ia melihat tarian indah itu. Tarian yang hanya putri Hiashi bisa lakukan.

Sementara Sasuke tidak kalah tercengang. Ia memang terkejut, sangat. Namun ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar terkejut melihat tarian Hinata, melainkan bagaimana gadis itu mempertontonkan leher dan perbatasan dadanya di hadapan umum. Bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan tatapan memuja dari mata-mata uzur di sekeliling.

Gadis itu benar-benar melakukan hal yang sangat nekat.

Masih dalam emosi yang tidak ia mengerti, tiba-tiba Sasuke kehilangan Hinata. Ia baru saja sadar ketika melihat aula sudah berubah. Tabuhan genderang oleh kepala gisaeng.

Hinata terengah. Menurut informasi yang ia dapat, berkas-berkas penting perdagangan di simpan di tempat departemen perpajakan.

Ia berhasil menyusup. Memeriksa satu persatu dokumen dengan tahun 1724. Butuh waktu menemukan catatan transaksi dagang. Namun langkahnya terhenti tatkala mendengar suara. Langkah kaki mendekat. Hinata hampir memekik. Seseorang mendekap mulutnya. Menariknya untuk bersembunyi.

"Apa yang kau temukan? Park Mun Su?" tanya Raja Yeongjo.

Fugaku menunduk hormat, "Bagian mana yang ingin Anda ketahui dulu?"

Raja Yeongjo tersenyum, "Dari mana saja."

"Baginda ..." Fugaku memberi jeda, menunduk sekali lagi, "Bagaimana jika apa yang aku katakan akan menyakiti Anda?"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau memikirkanku di saat aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi para kepala keluarga tidak bersalah itu?"

"Baginda ..."

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Fugaku diam sejenak.

"Aku ... hanya menerka. Jika kasus tidak bisa ditemukan jejaknya di luar, maka tempat terakhir adalah istana."

"Jadi itu kenapa Suke memutuskan mengambil ujian _hyeongjo_?"

"Anak itu tidak ada hubungannya."

Hinata tercengang.

"Jangan begitu. Kau tidak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan kasus tanpa membuka dulu kasusnya. Dan Suke adalah orang yang tepat. Apa aku salah?" sang raja tersenyum, bangga.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tercengang. Napas gadis itu tercekat. Ia butuh penjelasan. Sementara Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Ia tidak tahu kalau sang ayah bisa menebak pikirannya meski mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu delapan tahun belakangan.

Fugaku tergelak. Raja Yeongjo tidak pernah mengecewakan. Jadi lebih baik ia segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Meninggalkan sang raja sendirian.

"Maafkan aku karena membuat Kakandamenunggu lama."

.

Hinata menurunkan tangan Sasuke. Mendongak hanya untuk melihat mata hitam yang bergerak gelisah.

"Katakan ... kau sudah tahu semuanya, bukan? Kau sengaja memancingku, bukan?"

"..."

"Park Suke."

Jakun Sasuke bergerak turun. Dalam kegelapan, harusnya ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Hinata. Namun mata ametis bening itu menyorot dengan cahaya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu baru sebuah firasat. Karena aku juga perlu catatan yang sekarang kau bawa. Memastikan apakah dugaan ayahku adalah benar."

Hinata mengernyit, menatap dengan sorot terluka.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku ... apa benar kau tahu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa membuka lagi kasus itu kecuali kau? Itu sebabnya kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Pria memutus kontak. Membuat Hinata harus menyentuh wajahnya, menuntun Sasuke untuk kembali menatap padanya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kau sudah tidak peduli, 'kan?" bibir Hinata bergetar, "Kenapa kau lakukan hal sejauh ini hanya untuk gadis yang bahkan keberadaannya tidak pernah kau anggap?"

"Sasuke ..."

"Aku tidak pernah tidak menganggapmu. Menahan diri untuk peduli. Karena jika aku menuruti egoku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini. Aku pasti sudah lama berakhir menjadi gelandangan tanpa bisa membersihkan nama baik keluargamu."

"Kenapa hanya keluargaku? Bukankah kau dan paman Mun Su juga dituduh?"

"Apa peduliku? Aku dan ayah sudah lama tidak peduli tentang hidup kami. Asalkan paman Hiashi dan bibi Hikari bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Hinata terdiam. Adakah seseorang yang bisa menamparnya sekarang juga? Ia ingin sadar dari buaian mimpi ini. Karena Sasuke yang pengertian hampir tidak pernah ada dalam ingatannya. Atau dialah yang mencoba mengenyahkan ingatan itu.

Sasuke mengusap wajah Hinata. Menyeka air mata yang turun membasahi wajah. Mendekap gadis kecilnya ke dalam kehangatan. Gadis itu butuh sandaran atas hatinya yang rapuh.

.

Satu bulan berlalu. Sasuke dinobatkan sebagai kepala departemen hukum. Membuka kembali kasus lama dengan bukti autentik. Perdana Menteri dari fraksi Noron diseret karena telah melakukan tindakan lalai. Membawa makanan laut yang berjarak 30 mil tanpa es di tengah musim panas yang membuat raja keracunan. Meski sudah ada pencicip makanan, tidak benar bahwa itu merupakan jaminan. Karena kondisi Raja Gyeongjong sedang kurang baik saat itu. Ketahanan tubuh beliau berada pada titik paling rendah hingga racun sukar ditawar.

Kim Danzo juga diseret ke pengadilan atas tuduhan bekerja sama menutupi kebenaran, sengaja salah tangkap. Raja Yeongjo memutuskan hukuman mati.

"Dengan ini, aku putuskan, bahwa keluarga Yoo, koki istana dan dayang yang dihukum mati saat itu, tidak bersalah."

"Park Mun Su dan putranya, Park Suke bukanlah dalang. Mereka dan keluarga yang dijadikan budak, akan dikembalikan derajatnya. Kerajaan menjamin hidup dan keselamatan mereka."

Raja Yeongjo menyerahkan gulungan pada Sasuke yang bersimpuh hormat. Disaksikan seluruh rakyat dari Hanyang dan desa sekitar kerajaan.

Hinata menangis. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa pria acuh itu bisa melakukan hal seperti ini hingga berhasil membobol pertahanannya. Park Suke memanglah pria luar biasa. Dia sempurna.

Toneri dan Hamura tersenyum penuh syukur. Menatap kedua insan yang saling menatap dengan pancaran berbeda.

Sasuke bersuka cita. Kali ini ia tahu bahwa tangis Hinata adalah tangis bahagia.

.

Ibu Hinata kembali. Mendekap putri kecilnya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Menjadi sosok tegar, cantik dan membanggakan. Di samping kiri, ada Hamura dan Toneri. Di sisi kanan, ada Sasuke dan sang ayah.

Perguruan Ootsutsuki ramai. Kehadiran tiga orang lain menambah sukacita dan kegaduhan di ruang makan. Toneri sibuk mengadu pada Hikari tentang kelakuan Hinata. Sedangkan Hamura dan Fugaku khidmat menikmati arak.

Malam itu adalah malam terindah sejak delapan tahun, _dimana_ ia kembali ke pelukan keluarga. Menatap langit musim panas yang penuh bintang.

Angin terasa menusuk, tetapi tidak membuat dua orang yang sedang berdiri menatap langit, beranjak. Masing-masing dari mereka menghirup napas dalam. Merasakan bagaimana angin memeluk tubuh dalam kegelapan.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam diam. Sibuk mengingat-ingat masa lalu. Masa kanak-kanak di mana mereka saling melempar senyum, canda, tawa atau kecupan manis.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Sasuke melirik lamat-lamat.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau pasti mengingat bagaimana memalukannya dirimu dulu. Mencium seorang pria sembarangan."

"Hanya kecupan. Bedakan itu," Hinata berdecap, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di wajah.

"Sama saja. Dulu kau melakukannya hampir di setiap kesempatan, tiap kali merasa senang," jeda sejenak, "Tidakkah sekarang kau merasa harus berterima kasih?"

"Untuk?"

"Aku sudah berjasa untukmu."

Hinata mendengus, "Kau pamrih?"

Sasuke tergelak, "Aku tidak pamrih. Kalau aku pamrih, kau pasti sudah tidak ada di sini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku pasti sudah mengikatmu di rumah."

Gadis itu mengernyit, "Kenapa begitu?"

" _Hah!_ Jangan katakan kau lupa. Memperlihatkan sebagian tubuhmu di hadapan umum!"

"Apa hubungannya?"

Sasuke menahan napas, "Tentu ada hubungannya. Karena aku tidak suka."

"Sasuke ... kau—" telunjuknya menunjuk. Hinata Tertawa.

"Kau ingin aku menciummu? Astaga ..."

"Sebagai rasa terima kasih," Sasuke menekankan. Berdeham.

Hinata mengusap mata. Melirik Sasuke lamat-lamat sebelum menarik lengan pria itu. Mengecup pipinya singkat.

"Sudah."

Pria itu mengelap pipi. Menatap dengan pandangan kesal, "Kau pikir berapa usiaku?"

Itu adalah kecupan untuk anak berusia belasan tahun. Bukan pria dewasa sepertiku," ucapnya mengundang raut bertanya dari sang gadis.

"Berhenti memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu," tangannya menarik pinggang Hinata, merapat.

"Karena aku tidak akan lagi bisa menahannya."ucapnya final sebelum _mengajari_ sang gadis bagaimana mencium pria dewasa.

" _Hmmpt!_ " kedua mata Hinata membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. Pria itu mencium bibirnya. Menekan lembut. Mengecap pelan tanpa tuntutan. Ciuman pertama yang mengalir berdasarkan insting.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Menahan dada bidang Sasuke. Mencoba membalas dengan cara kaku. Namun, pria itu tersenyum. Menarik ikat kepala Hinata, membuat rambut gelap yang dulu hanya sebahu, tergerai bebas hingga ke punggung.

.

Dari perguruan, Kiba menyalakan kembang api. Menutup telinga dan tertawa bersama para murid. Girang melihat cahaya warna-warni mulai menghiasi langit. Menjadi latar belakang kedua insan yang tengah bersua. Menautkan jalinan kasih melalui pusaran yang menghantarkan gelombang magnet pengikat jiwa.

Sasuke melepaskan tautan mereka. Menyela bibir manis Hinata sambil berbisik, "Aku pulang, Hinata ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

Halo Mina-san ...

Bertemu lagi dengan Nao dengan cerita baru yang sebenarnya sudah ada di akun wattpad Nao. Kali ini Nao mengusung karakter SasuHina. Dibuat untuk memeriahkan event _**SasuHina Revealing History**_ yang diadakan beberapa waktu lalu.

Ini adalah kali pertama Nao buat SasuHina. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Harap dimaklumi jika ada salah eja atau penyebutan istilah.

Best Regards,

Nao Vermillion


End file.
